It is proposed to assay extracts of ground beef cooked at temperatures below 200 degrees C, for their transforming action on Syrian hamster embryo cells. Should a net transformation be observed the transformed cells will be injected into animals to learn if they produce tumors. (see Takayama et al, Proc. Jap. Acad. 1978, 54B, 418). In addition, the same extracts will be used to assay for forward mutagenesis, screening for 8 azaguanine resistance. Their mutagenic action on H. influenzae transforming DNA will also be evaluated.